1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a running board assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a running board assembly including a light source coupled to a link for illuminating a stepping surface of a step.
2. Description of Related Art
Retractable running boards are popular accessories for certain motor vehicles having a high ground clearance, such as pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles. These retractable running boards generally move between a retracted position tucked against a body panel of the motor vehicle and an extended position spaced apart from the body panel for supporting individuals entering and exiting the motor vehicle. It is, therefore, desirable to illuminate these running boards when in the extended position in order to allow users to locate a stepping surface at night.
Various lighted running boards are known to those skilled in the art. Examples of such lighted running boards are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,962 to Snyder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,136 to Ramsey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,830 to Dickson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,454 to Hoines; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,785 to Mallia et al.